User blog:Glop48/Champion Concept : Deathstroke, The Terminator
|date = |health = 50 |attack = 90 |spells = 35 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 440 (+87) |mana = 199 (+40) |damage= 56 (+3.5) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.675 (+2.90%) |healthregen = 6.70 (+0.65) |manaregen = 6 (+0.50) |speed = 350 }} Deathstroke, The Terminator is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Deathstroke fires his pistols in a line, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line.This skill will reduce its damage for every enemy it passes trough. If the target is affected by his bleed, they will take 15% bonus damage from the bullets. |leveling= 75 / 110 / 150 / 185 / 230 60 / 82 / 124 / 146 / 168 |cooldown= 5 seconds |cost= 50 mana |range= 900 }} Deathstroke cuts all enemies in a conal area with his giant sword, dealing physical damage and then applying a bleed for 5 seconds. |leveling= 60 / 75 / 110 / 120 / 125 15 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 45 |range= 700 |cost= 40 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 7 seconds }} Deathtroke marks his target as his next contract. Marked targets are revealed, even if they go into stealth or in bushes, have their armor reduced and Deathstroke will have bonus attack speed when attacking the marked target. If Deathstoke kills a marked target he will gain 100 bonus gold and gain 15% movement speed for 4 seconds. |leveling= 8 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 / 45% |cooldown= 15 seconds |cost= 35 |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} Deathstroke throws a custom made cluster grenade at a location, which will blind and slow all enemies caught in the radius. He may then cast An Eye For An Eye within the next 5 seconds. |leveling= 1 / 1.25 / 2.4 25% / 30% / 35% 260 |cooldown=95 seconds |cost=90 |costtype=mana |range= 950 }} Deathstroke pulls out his two assault rifles, dealing physical damage to all targets caught in the line for 3 seconds. |leveling= 40 / 45 / 50 120 / 135 / 150 |range= 1025 }} }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Slade Wilson was sixteen years old when he first enlisted in the United States Army, having lied about his age.During his years in the military, his skills and weapon proficiency have promoted him to the rank of Major. During his years as a Major he fell in love with a woman named Adeline Kane, who trained him in every existent form of combat.She and Slade would soon marry and later have child, while Slade was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel.Also during this time Slade went into an military experiment which enchanted his normal abilities and reflexes.However, his son got kidnapped and was badly injured, while Slade lost an eye, forcing him to wear an eyepatch.He would go on and become a mercenary, while donning his trademark suit. After a strange portal opened while Slade was after a corrupt business man, having been hired by Lex Luthor, he ended up in Valoran where he took contract from other people until he joined The League of Legends where he seeks answers for his teleportation to Valoran. Animations Walking : Deathstroke walks with one of his swords in his sheath and the other in his arm. Occasionally, he will do a sword trick while walking. Attacking : Deathstroke attacks enemies with his giant sword while occasionally attacking with his second sword . Crit Animation : ' Deathstroke pulls out a sai from his belt and attacks the enemy. '''Animation for Passive : ' When falling below 20% of his health, Deathstroke will gain a glowing blood-like ring around him, signaling the activation of the second part of the passive. 'Animation for Q : ' Deathstroke fires his two guns in a line while staying in a crouch like position. 'Animation for W : ' Deathstroke stylishly slices all enemies in the cone with his sword. 'Animation for E : ' When activated a glowing, orange crosshair will appear on top the enemies head (similar to ) and Deathstroek will pull his second sword while saying a special phrase when walking towards the marked target like "Target aquired." or "It's just business.Nothing personal." 'Animation for the first part of R : ' Deathstroke pulls out the grenade and activates it and then throws the grenade, which will explode in a cloud of smoke. 'Animation for the second part of R : ' Deathstroke pulls out his two rifles and shoots all enemies while laughing (similar to ) 'Recall Animation : ' While recalling Deathsroke will reload his weapons and just before teleporting to base he will pull out his sword and do a tiger like motion. Quotes '''Upon selection : • Every man has a price, it just depends on who pays it. Attacking : • Weapons ready. Let's rock. • Critical hit. • This is just the beginning. • From red to green. • Im done being the nice guy around. • Do not fear me.Fear my abilities. • Time for you to die. • It's too late for running. • It's all in the wrist. Movement : ''' • On my way. • You'll have to pay me more than that. • Target aquired. • I was trained for this. • Got all of them under my eye. • This is going to get messy. • For the right price, everything. • Five enemies ? Easy. • I'll find them and kill them all. • No more hiding, my friends. • I shall kill and collect. • Green keeps me going. '''Joke : Deathstroke pulls his guns and tries to fire them but fails and pulls them back. • Damn, I hope nobody saw that. • Well.....You can't learn it all in the army. Taunt : • You better start running, buddy. • You will see a lot of red, kid. • Running makes it funnier. When running towards a marked enemy : ' • It's just business.Nothing personal. • Target is in my sight. • Time to collect. '''When killing a marked target : ' • Target eliminated. • So much money...I'll buy a new suit. '''When killing : • Stick it to the professionals, babe. When killing : • Live and die by the blade,right ? Poor choice of words. Category:Custom champions